Chapstick
by SuperAwkwardKid
Summary: Set around the Christmas episode in season two. Rachel is still trying to win Finn back, and she gets Sam as her secret Santa.


**Mr Schuester wrote on the wall 'Christmas,' the whole Glee club cheered. Finn looked especially happy. "Oh god, I love Christmas,' he said.**

"**I love Christmas too!" Rachel shouted.**

"**I thought you were Jewish," Mercedes said. Rachel blushed, and stayed silent. **

"**Anyway, I'm thinking... Secret Santa," Mr Schuester said.**

"**I will not take part, you guys are betraying Santa, and all of his elves who work very hard," Brittany said. Santana looked at her strangely beside her.**

"**Well, if Britt isn't doing it, I'm not," Santana said. She put her hand on Brittany's back, and Brittany said thank you.**

"**Okay, then. Right, I've put all of your names into this hat, I'll take out Brittany and Santana's name, you guys talk amongst yourselves for a minute," Mr Schuester said. The whole Glee club started to chatter. Rachel kept looking at Finn, her heart skipped beats everytime. Why did she cheat on him? It was the worse thing she had done. She regretted it so badly. **

"**Alright, you all are gonna come up, and pull out a name... and oh, remember it's SECRET!"**

**Rachel kept praying and praying that she would get Finn, but no. She pulled out a name, she didn't expect... Sam.**

**Sam? What would she get Sam? She barely knew him. Sure, they talked a few times. Infact, Rachel and Finn were partly responsible for the pairing of Quinn and Sam. But apart from that, she didn't know. She saw Finn in one of the classrooms. He was wrapping something. A necklace with a giant gold star. Rachel screeched with excitement. Gold stars were her thing. Finn was her Secret Santa. She jumped in the air, and as she came down, she bumped into someone.**

"**Oh no, I'm sorry," she said. She heard a chuckle, it was Sam.**

"**It's alright, Rachel," he said. "So, you stalking Finn?"**

"**Uh... no! No, no, no, no, no," there was a long pause. **

"**So you aren't, then?" he said. Rachel blushed and looked down.**

"**He's my secret santa, he's wrapping up a gift, which is obviously meant for me," she smiled.**

"**Oh, really? Well, good for you, Rachel, I'm happy for you," he said. They started to walk together.**

"**So, you're Jewish, why you celebrating Christmas?" he said.**

"**I guess, it's just to fit in, we don't celebrate at my house, but if I get presents, I don't refuse,"**

"**Fair play," he said, "Our Christmas's are always quite big, you know, presents, turkey, everything,"**

"**Quinn coming over?" Rachel asked, she didn't mean to, it just came out.**

"**No, she's spending it with her Mom, and then boxing day with her Dad," he said. "I'll see her on the 27****th**** though," they both looked at each and smiled.**

"**That sounds nice, I just bake cookies for the homeless," she said. Sam laughed.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**You say that as if it is normal, 'oh, I just bake for the homeless,' you got a heart of gold Rachel Berry, you should be proud of it," he said. Rachel smiled.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah, Rachel,"**

"**Why you being so nice to me, I mean, you laugh everytime Quinn insults me, you hardly speak to me, so why this now?" she said. Sam looked at her.**

"**I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but it's Christmas, I guess I want to make amends," he said. Rachel smiled.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah?" there was a long pause. "Do you like chapstick?" Rachel said. Sam smiles,**

"**I can't get enough of that stuff," he said.**

"**Good," Rachel said. She began to walk away. "Oh, and Rachel?" Sam shouted. Rachel turned around. "If you ever need help with baking, I'm here," he said.**

**Rachel said, and walked away.**

**At Home, Rachel started to wrap up her gift to Sam. It was a small basket, just filled with Chapstick. She must have bought at least fifty packets. With five in each packet. It was a lot. Cost a fortune, but it was worth it. She looked in the mirror, to practise her surprised face for Finn. She even made room in her jewellery box just for the necklace. By the size of it, she needed a lot of space. She wouldn't usually go for gigantic jewellery, but it was from Finn, the love of her life, it was worth it. But, as she lay in bed that night, she couldn't get Sam out of her head. She shook it off, by tomorrow, she'll be back in Finn's arms. She already got a gift for Finn, she had bought it ages ago. It was a ring. 'I'll never break up with you," engraved. She meant it, she would never let him go. Tomorrow, when he gives her the present, she'll give him his. They'll kiss, and live happily ever after. She went on to her laptop, to check if anyone from Glee was logged on. No-one. I suppose it was two o'clock in the morning. Suddenly...**

**'Hey Rachel,' - SAM EVANS. There was a long pause. Then Rachel finally typed.**

**'Hey, shouldn't you be in bed? :),' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Should you? lol' - SAM EVANS**

**'I asked you first,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'So, why you up this time?' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Wrapping up gifts, not used to it, though. U?' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Playing COD,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'You're fishing?' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'LOL. COD – .Duty, it's a Xbox game,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Oh, god. I did a Brittany, didn't I?' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Well, it is two in the morning,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'I heard of HALO, but not Call of Duty,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'You just shoot people, not that great. But it's addictive,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'I'll have to play it sometime,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Really? I don't think it'll be your thing, I tried showing Quinn, she got bored,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Well, it's a new year coming up, trying new things,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'I got an idea, you teach me how to bake, I'll teach you to play COD,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Well, I wanna learn guitar, could I learn that instead?' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'We could try both, you could help me with my singing,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Why? You have a great voice,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Not as good as you,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Well, I've been training basically since I was in the womb,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'We could try,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Yeah, so tell me. CODD?' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'COD? Yeah you just shoot people, that's it, like Halo,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'Finn played Halo,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**'Yeah,' - SAM EVANS.**

**'I love him so much,' - RACHEL BERRY.**

**There was a long pause.**

**'Speak to you tommorow Rach,' - SAM EVANS.**

**SAM EVANS HAS LOGGED OFF. Rachel switched of her laptop, and went to bed.**

**It was Christmas Eve, the last day of the year for the McKinley high students. Tomorrow was Christmas, everyone was excited. Especially Rachel, who clutched Finn's present tightly. Eveyone in the choir room exchanged their gifts. Rachel looked at Finn, and he looked back, and smiled. Rachel went up to Sam. "Hey, you logged off pretty quick this morning," she said.**

"**Oh, um. I was really tired, sorry,' he said. Quinn was with Finn, she gave Finn her present to him, it was vouchers for his favourite sport shop. He smiled, and hugged her in thanks. She smiled at him. Rachel chuckled, her gift to him was better. "Anyway, Sam, I have to tell you that I am your Secret Santa! SURPRISE!" she chuckled. He smiled. She lifted up the small basket. "Merry Christmas," she said. He opened up the gift, and he laughed.**

**'Chapstick!' he shouted. **

"**You said you liked Chapstick, plus it'll do wonders for your lips, I know everyone's making fun of them, but I think they're cute," she said. He looked her, "NOT in that way, of course," she said. He chuckled. "Thank you Rachel," he said, and hugged her. But this was strange, they were hugging, but they weren't letting go. Strangely, Rachel found herself, not wanting to leave. Sam felt the same. They finally broke free. Sam smiled, and he walked away. Rachel's heart was beating fast. Finn walked up, and Rachel groomed herself down.**

"**Hey, Finn," she said.**

"**Hi, um. Rachel, I just wanted to.." he reached for something in his pocket. Rachel closed her eyes, and she felt something light on her hand... a christmas card. She looked up at Finn, who smiled. "Merry Christmas Rachel," he said. Rachel stood there, stunned.**

"**So.. who did you have for your secret santa?" she asked, shaking.**

"**I had Mercedes, I gave her this huge tacky gold star necklace, you know how she likes her big jewellery," he said. Rachel looked down. Tears nearly filled her eyes, she felt her cheeks go red, she had never been so humilated. She ran out of the door, and ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom. She burst into tears. Finn doesn't love her anymore, he'll never forgive her. She hears a voice behind her...**

"**Sam?" she said, Sam held out a tissue to her, she hesitantly took it, and blew her nose, loudly.**

"**Sorry about that," she said**

"**It's okay, Rach," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him.**

"**Are you okay?" he said, she nodded, but then shook her head. He hugged her,**

"**He doesn't love me anymore Sam, it's over, the present was for Mercedes," she sobbed. There was a silence... "Yeah, Rachel, please don't be mad at me," Sam said, Rachel looked at him. **

"**I knew that Finn wasn't your Secret Santa," he said. Rachel felt anger rush over her, how could Sam do this to her? He knew how much it meant to her.**

"**HOW COULD YOU! I thought you were my friend," she said**

"**I am, Rach,"**

"**Then why did you keep this from me,"**

"**Cause it's me," he said. Rachel looked at him strangely, "I'm your Secret Santa, I wanted to keep it a big secret, I'm sorry if I hurt you," he carried on saying.**

**There was a silence, Rachel didn't know how to feel. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to be angry, and she wanted to cry. The silence grew longer. Rachel's anger dissapeared. "So, can I have it?" Rachel said, sheepishly. Sam chuckled, and reached into his pocket, it was a long box. "It's not much, but it's nice...I think, anyway," he said with his hands in his pocket. She unwrapped the box, and opened it. It was a necklace with a gold heart. She couldn't believe it. "I know Gold Stars are your thing, but you said, a new year, new things, and I always thought you had a heart of gold," he said. Rachel looked up to him. **

"**Sorry, that was cheesy. Metaphors," he said.**

"**It's beautiful, I love it," she said.**

"**Merry Christmas, Rachel,"**

"**Merry Christmas, Sam,"**

**The two looked at each other, but snapped out of it.**

"**Do you want to wear the necklace now? I'll put it on for you," he said. Rachel nodded, and put her hair out of the way. She felt Sam's hands on her shoulder, she felt the necklace go round her necklace. Suddenly, she felt something on her neck. A kiss. She turned around and looked him in the eye.**

"**What about Quinn?" she said.**

"**I...I don't know, but I don't feel like this when I'm with her," he said. He held her hand, and Rachel and Sam's lips met each other. They kissed softly, but then the kiss got heavier. His hand went through her hair, and she stroked his cheek. The two walked out the bathroom, holding hands. But the hands tore apart, when Finn and Quinn walked into the hallway. The two looked at each other, and smiled. Rachel reached into her pocket, and found the ring she was going to give to Finn, she looked at it. And threw the ring and the box into the bin. And walked away, with a smile on her face.**


End file.
